Garden of Woe
by che-silly
Summary: Prince Zuko kidnaps Katara in order to capture the Avatar. He will stop at nothing to get to the Fire Nation, even if his feeling for Katara and her love for Aang try to intervene.
1. Katara's Kidnapper

**Garden of Woe**

**A/N:** This is a very short chapter, kind of introducing the story. All the following chapters will be longer. I will post CH.2 tomorrow, so check it out. This is my first fanfic on this cartoon, so please be honest in the reviews.

**CH. 1, **_Katara's Kidnapper_

Prince Zuko slammed his fist on the railings of the small vessel, angrily walking back and forth in the front deck. "What am I suppose to do?" He yelled half irritated and half annoyed at his uncle, who sat before him drinking a cup of tea.

"Perhaps the element is right before you." His uncle murmured, then brought the teacup to his lips

Prince Zuko and his crew commandeered a small ship found near an island and left his other one behind. This gave him an advantage in finding the Avatar, since he was known by his other ship that was more superior than his second. In addition, Prince Zuko left his ship behind because of the damage the Avatar had inflicted on it.

The small vessel was anchored a few miles away from the island, which Aang, Katara, and Sokka were staying. Prince Zuko had tried many attempts at capturing the Avatar, but it was no use he needed a plan, until then he was banished from the Fire Nation.

"What do you mean, uncle? Do not speak in indistinct words, answer!" He said, starring at the small island.

"The girl, she is important to this Avatar." The old man said in a hoarse whisper, despite his nephew's rage.

"So, what about this girl?" He said eagerly.

"Take the girl, and the Avatar will follow. "

Prince Zuko thought over what his uncle said, it seemed too easy. He could take her, but in his mind replayed the events of the last time the Avatar escaped. He was powerful, almost indestructible, but he had a weak spot. He'll threaten to kill the girl if the Avatar disobeyed and get his way with her if he pleased.

"I will not underestimate him again. I am going to tie him down with the strongest chains I have." He said to himself, "I will catch you Avatar, and I will do whatever it takes."

* * *

Sitting by a busily flowingstream in the forest, Katara moved her right hand in an orderly fashion letting the water flow beneath her fingertips. She practiced water bending often and got better at it everyday, her skills practically made her an intermediate. 

She still wished to find a water master, but until then she supposed teaching herself would just have to do. Acquiring the true abilities and clarity of water bending might take months or even years, and she knew Aang would not have a lot of time to learn water bending, he would only learn the basics so that he could master earth and fire. Katara had all the time in the world, and it was what she always wanted, to master water bending.

_ That will be our parting._

She dreaded thinking about a life without Aang now that he entered her life unexpectedly; it was fate that brought them together. But soon they would be separated, at least until they find the water nation. And even if she didn't want to admit it to herself, deep in her heart she loved Aang. Nothing mattered when she was with him because he would never let anything bad happen to her; he was her light and hope. She felt disgusted with herself when she would fantasize about him, when he'd hug her or smile. They were only innocent intentions, and she'd always get carried away.

_ He's twelve, and you're sixteen. _Thoughts raced in her mind often, telling herself it was wrong. She didn't know if Aang even loved her…_how could he love me? He's only a child._

Katara sighed, lowering her right hand and setting the globule of water free into the stream.

Katara swore he was acting weird the other day almost as if he wanted to tell her something. He seemed so shy and innocent. She couldn't help but laugh when he kept mispronouncing her name and stuttering. She made it worse, and he grew hot with embarrassment every time he glanced at her.

_ Aang, sweet Aang…_

Katara, mesmerized by her thought awoke when she heard a noise from behind the bushes. Startled, she walked to the bushes cautiously. She felt someone's rough arms pull her from behind; she wanted to scream but nothing came out. Immediately, she became dizzy. Dancing teasingly in her mind, crimson dots, and then nothing.


	2. Solitary Avatar

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for their kind reviews! Just to answer a few questions you all might have: I changed Katara's age so that it can flow with the plot (her feeling guilty about falling in love with Aang), Sokka's and Prince Zuko's age are both the same, seventeen, even though Prince Zuko is sixteen, and Sokka's age is not specified in the show.

**CH. 2, **_Solitary Avatar _

Aang sat in the middle of a dark dungeon-like room, located in the lower deck of Prince Zuko's ship. Heavy metal shackles irritated his wrists, and there was a strong odor from the seawater, that came up to his thighs, since he was sitting.

He wondered how Katara was doing. _He would have not dared harm her, or would he?_ He had to see her, make sure everything was okay, and touch her to be certain it was not all a yearning idealism. He did not care about himself or even if they were going to kill him or not, he just wanted her to be safe.

_Let her live her life. _

A sudden rage overcame him, _dammit, why did I let her go alone? I should have been there for her. I should have been there. _

Prince Zuko was capable of anything now, there was no way that he could escape with Katara, the chains were too heavy, and by the door stood two guards. He did not even know where Katara was, and if she was even still on the ship. The last he saw of Katara was when he was sent to lower deck, Prince Zuko disappeared with her in his arms; she was unconscious and looked vulnerable but peaceful as she slept.

_Coward, use a girl to do your dirty work._ He could not believe his enemy would stoop to that level. He had to have a least bit of dignity.

And Sokka…he would not be stupid enough to try to rescue them. He would just get chained up himself. Before Aang left, he made Sokka promise him he would not interfere, but he doubted if he would listen, he was hardheaded. And if Sokka did decide to come the least he could do was find some help.

Loud footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, then there was a shadow that appeared under the door. Two men were talking behind the door; Aang could not make out what they were saying.

Prince Zuko opened the door suddenly, and Aang stood up abruptly, his clothes soaked from the water. "What have you done with Katara? And where is she?"

"Relax," Prince Zuko said, his mouth crooked into a smile as he leaned against the door, his hands in his pockets. "You will see your girlfriend soon. She is safe and resting. I wanted to talk to establish some things with you."

"Let Katara go; I will do whatever you want." He said infuriated and desperate.

"Not yet. She will be mine for the time being."

_What is he suggesting? _

"Don't you dare touch her!" He moved towards him but was weighed down by the chains and fell to the ground, the water splashed in his face and the rest of his clothes became wet.

Prince Zuko laughed revealing his pearly white teeth. "I guess she is that important to you?" He smiled again, his face darkened, "She is quite a beauty isn't she?"

Aang grimaced, he was not sure he wanted to know what he meant. If anything happened to Katara it was his fault. Because he put her in this situation, it was his fault she was kidnapped, and it was his fault she was hurt. He didn't want to be the Avatar anymore. He wished he could just quit.

"Don't you dare touch her." He repeated in a hoarse voice standing up and moving as close as he could to him.

"But how can I resist?" He said, then opened the door and left.

"Katara! Katara!" Aang cried out, he dropped to his knees and sobbed. _Katara… I am sorry._

* * *

Katara woke from her daze. Her head ached and she could barely stand. She got up from the bed and wandered around the room she was in. It was a big room with candles that lit up the room. There was a large mirror that stood beside the door and more tall lit candles that stood next to it. Bewildered, she walked to the door but found it locked. It was locked from the outside. She had no idea where she was or what happened before she became unconscious. 

She began knocking hard against the door, "Somebody! Help!"

After a while she stopped when she heard someone opening the door from the other side. She stood back and Prince Zuko opened the door, her face became pale, _what am I doing inside his room?_

"Hello, trust you slept well." Prince said closing the door behind him and locking it.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know what happened first?" She nodded slightly then he continued. "After I hit you over the head you became unconscious. I told that Avatar I would kill you if he didn't obey me. And he came willingly."

_Aang…what have you done?_

"And Sokka?"

"That jerk, I let him go, what could one weakling do? Besides, he wouldn't dare try to save you two before his own life."

_That's not true, Sokka is no coward. He would do anything to save us._

"What have you done with Aang?" She demanded.

"The Avatar is in one of the rooms lower deck, receiving the beating of his life. I want him weak so that when we return to the Fire Nation he will be defendless." He smirked, "I'm dying to see him bloody." He said sardonically.

"No, you can not do this!" She cried, her tears stained her parka, "How could you do that! How could you do that to a poor child?"

"He is no child; he's one hundred and twelve."

"You jerk!" She shrieked. "What do you want from me?" She said in between sobs. "What do you want?"

His face appeared menacingly, as he moved closer to her, "Sweet little flower, I want you."

She looked at him in dread as he took off his outer clothing and then his shirt. She moved back and fell onto the bed.

He touched her face, and kissed her teasingly on her neck.

"Please," She cried, "Please, don't do this…"


	3. Finding Suki

**CH. 3**, _Finding Suki_

**Edit: **Thank you **Sakura Tear Drops** for Appa's name. I should check out more often.

Sokka paced back and forth, in front of Appa. "What should I do, Appa?" He waited for a response from the flying bison, and then sighed. "Don't just sit there!" Aang's pet winged-lemur, Momo,slept on Appa's back peacefully, unaware of what was happening.

Appa gave a loud bellow and spit a gooey substance from his mouth onto Sokka's parka.

"Appa, I know this may seem hard for you, but don't take it out on me!" He continued pacing, "A plan…a plan…"

He stopped pacing and thought of the only logical thing to do. _Suki, I can get help from her. Unless I could go to that firebender's ship and save them. No, I can't. I'll just make it worse for Aang and Katara. Then Suki it is._

"Appa, we're going to Suki!" He said mounting himself on the magical creature. "Okay, lets go!" He waited and after a while he realized Appa wasn't listening. "What was that word again, uh…yip yip?"

Appa roared and set flight.

"Slow down, Appa! I have no idea were we're going!"

The flying Bison soared through the sky and over seas. Sokka took out the map from Katara's purse. Still without any understanding of where they were, he knew they must be close. It wasn't long after they left Suki's village and continued on their journey. Sokka noticed small islands below and a giant sea creature.

"Appa! That's it! That's Suki's village!" Appa didn't obey; he wondered how Aang always made him land. "Go down at once!" _I should try something else. _He pulled the reins back forcefully and Appa soared down to the ground, like a nonfunctional airplane. "Ahhh!" Appa plummeted to the hard sandy beach ground, and Sokka flew off Appa's back.

"Now I really need to bathe! Thanks a lot Appa!" He tried to take off the sand and gooey substance from his parka but it was no use.

The lemur, which was on Appa's back, was wide-awake. He squeaked with laughter.

"Ha ha, laugh now you rodent, but sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Sokka?" A familiar voice said. Sokka turned around and there she stood, with a staff in her hand and her group of warriors.

_She's even more beautiful than what I remember._ Sokka stood dazed at her beauty; he only moved his lips, uttering, "Suki."

"Sokka! Give me a hug, you idiot!" She giggled, and hugged him. Her embrace was tight against his body. And his legs began to wobble.

"We heard a loud commotion, and everyone came running. Are you okay?" Suki said looking at his clothes. He nodded slightly. "What is all that stuff on your clothes, and what is that smell?"

"It's a funny story actually. The reason why I'm-"

"Shh! You need a shower." Suki said, turning to one of the elderly women, "Grandma, prepare Sokka a bath, I'll get the clothes."

"I'm already on it!" The elderly lady said going into the village.

"Everyone, this is Sokka!" Suki said to the crowd that had appeared, near Appa.

"Hi." Sokka waved to no one in particular. "Suki, the reason-"

"Come on Sokka, I need to get you some clothes. Tell me later, okay?" She pulled his arm, and they both headed into the village.

* * *

Sokka gave a sigh of relief as he lay in the tub full of hot water. Soap foam formed all around him, and candles were lit around the room. 

He smiled; he missed Suki and it seemed she missed him a lot, too. He laid back and just as he was going to slide under the water, the door opened, Suki came in carrying a towel and fresh clothes. From what Sokka could see it was a new dress.

"Suki! What are you doing!" He was going to stand up but realized he was naked. "Get out!"

"Nonsense!" She said putting his clothes on the ground. "It isn't like I'm seeing you naked, besides girls are so much better at cleaning." She smiled and sat next to the tub.

"Suki!"

"Sokka, stop moving!" She dug her nails into his hair and starting scrubbing. "You see, it isn't that bad."

"Suki, this is wrong in so many ways."

"What's wrong with helping a friend?" Suki said, then rubbed her fingers against his ears.

Sokka wrapped his arms against his chest as she was finishing, and waited until she was done washing his hair.

"I hope you're happy."

"Oh, come on Sokka, I'm doing it for you're sake." Suki said, then rinsed his hair with a bucket of water.

"Suki, be careful I'm sensitive."

"Sorry, what was it you were going to tell me before?" Suki inquired.

He turned around to look at her. This time she had no makeup on and she looked even more beautiful. "Suki, Katara and Aang were taken."

Suki gasped, "But how was Aang taken? And by who?"

"A firebender, the Prince of the Fire Nation." Sokka continued, "He was blackmailed. The Prince told him he would kill Katara if he didn't obey. So he did."

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't; he let me go. And now I have to save them." Sokka said, "You have to help me Suki, train me. I have to save Katara and Aang."

Suki smiled, "You know it doesn't take a day to become a warrior, but I'll help as much as I can. I want to go with you to save your sister and Aang."

"Thanks, Suki." He hugged her, and someone opened the door from the room.

They both turned around to the face the person, and it was Suki's grandmother.

"Oh." She said looking at the two.

"It isn't what you think, honest." Sokka said stammering.

"Yeah, really Sokka and I were just talking about stuff."

Suki's grandmother disappeared with the towel in her hands.

"See what you did!" Sokka yelled, "Now your grandmother thinks I'm a pervert!"

"Sokka, calm down, and sit down, will you?" She said giggling.

His cheeks grew red and he sat down obediently.

**A/N: **Thank you to all my reviewers, for all their erhm…kind reviews? Well, most are. You guys keep me writing! As for the rating, I think I will change it to pg-13, but only because you asked. I will **not **describe the rape, and how everything went. Telling and showing are two very different things. I would be disturbed if I read something like that(i.e. rape). It just fits into the story line.

I apologize if you find this disturbing, just don't read! Heh…


	4. Hallucinations

**CH.4**, Hallucinations

14 Days After 

_Everything is okay. I'm okay._

Prince Zuko slapped Katara on her cheek, and she fell to the floor cringing and crawling towards him again. He felt the hotness from her cheek as her tears dropped down her face.

"You can't do this!" Katara yelled angrily, her long braid became untangled as she kneeled on the floor. "Please, I want to see Aang." She cried and knelt before him her cheek rubbing against his shoes. "Please."

"I'll do what I please." He pushed her off his foot, and walked to the door taking a last glance at her.

He couldn't help but feel pity for her; she looked like a small defenseless creature. She sat in the farthest corner in the room and rested her head on her knees. He could tell she was crying.

He sighed, prone to his weakness, "Fine, I'll let you see the Avatar."

She raised her head; her face was wet with tears. He couldn't tell if she smiling or not, "When?"

"Later on, I'll send guards."

He left before she could thank him. She knew he was ruthless or at least bad-mannered or vulgar but not heartless. The truth was, as a prisoner on his ship she wasn't treated badly at all. She looked forward to her daily baths, three square meals a day and new clothes. The only damage she had to suffer was in his hands, but she tried to forget about it with things that seemed more pleasant. She was looking forward to seeing Aang.

His sweet innocent face always cheered her up in even the stickiest situations. And he always saved her too, but this time there was no way. They were caught for good.

She heard loud bangs by the door; she opened it and left with the two guards. Walking down the dim illuminated pathway, the two guards walked by her side. They descended a flight of stairs, turned right to another passageway with rooms, then down a flight of stairs until they reached the dungeon. They motioned her into the room, and she froze as they opened the door.

Aang stayed unconscious, his hands tied to the chains didn't give him much room to lay down and his head was bent down, with puddles of blood that surrounded him; the wall was stained with his blood. And the stench of blood provoked her.

The two impatient guards pushed her in and she fell to the floor before him. The door slammed in after her. She trembled as she moved her hand to his bloody cheek; it was cold, like a living corpse's. His clothes were ripped and his chest was bloody with whip marks.

She brought both her hands to his cheeks and rubbed them for warmth. She began to weep. "It's all my fault, none of this would have happened to you if it weren't for me."

"Katara…it's okay, it's going to be okay." Aang stammered, opening his eyes, they looked tired and hurt. He smiled a little, "You see, I'm okay."

"No, it's not, you're hurt. And I can't do anything to help you." She cried into his shoulder, her clothes was stained from his blood.

"Katara…Katara, did he hurt you? Did he touch you?"

"No, I'm fine." She lied, rubbing his cheek. She was more worried about herself these last couple of days because of what happened between her and Prince Zuko, but this was bigger than that, while Katara was getting the best treatment Aang was suffering for her. She had selfishly thought of only herself. "Oh, Aang I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated over and over again.

"Katara, it isn't your fault. Please don't cry, I hate to see you like this." He wanted to touch her and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but the cuffs tugged at his wrist as he did, it was burning his flesh. The metal cuffs had already cut through his skin, and a burning sensation overcame him. He gave a cry of pain as he pushed his back against the wall.

"Aang!" She shrieked, the two guards barged in and took Katara by her arms, "Let go of me! Aang!"

"Be brave, Katara." He said, before they closed the heavy door, which kept him from her.

As they reached Prince Zuko's room, they locked her in, and stood by the door.

_Why am I so selfish? I'm so useless, he told me to be brave and nothing has even happened to me. I'm so useless and weak. Aang doesn't deserve to be treated that way._ She felt a tear drop down her cheek as she took a dagger that lay on Prince Zuko's desk. _I deserve to die…_ She cut deep into her arm and droplets of blood came down her arm. She smiled, satisfied, cutting her arm again even deeper. When she felt the pain she smiled again falling to the floor, her vision became blurry, and she saw someone's face as she became unconscious.

**A/N: **Sorry about this, I had to make Katara a cutter at the end, but it's because of the shock she had to go through and Aang. She feels guilty thinking about her hardships and not Aang's.


	5. The Unshielded Plan and an Egotistical P...

**CH.5, **_The Unshielded Plan and an Egotistical Philander_

Sokka sat on the sand, his back against a palm tree, near the shore of the beach. It was a bit chilly outside since it was nearing the evening. He rubbed his hand on his cheek smudging his makeup; he muttered something under his breath, "Stupid makeup."

Suki saw him and sat next to him, with a cloth and bottle in her hands. "Here, use this." Suki said, applying some ointment and handing him the cloth.

"What is it?" Sokka looked at the cloth, "My birthday isn't for four months."

Suki slapped him on his head, "Sokka, it's for your face."

"Ow Suki, did you have to that hard?" He said feeling the area where Suki hit him. He wiped off his makeup with the cloth and looked at her. "Is it all off?"

Suki smiled taking the cloth from his hand and removing some of the makeup from the side of his face. "You never do take it all off."

"Why did you tell me about this stuff now?" He said pointing to the bottle, "I've been struggling with my face everyday."

"I guess I wanted you to suffer." Suki said adding more ointment to the cloth and wiping off the remainder. "You're cute when you suffer."

Sokka blushed, and they became silent. There was a long pause before Suki broke the silence. "We have to leave this island soon, if we're going after Katara and Aang."

"I thought about that, the Fire Nation is far from here, and we should be able to catch up to the ship if we leave next week with Appa."

"I'm really worried, there's no telling what they'll do to them." Suki said.

"Zuko won't kill Aang; he wanted him for a reason. And since he was taking them to the Fire Nation, maybe as proof the Avatar exists."

"What about Katara?"

"Katara should be kept safe, Aang abided by Zuko in exchange for Katara's safety."

"And what exactly is your plan?" Suki said derisively, "How are we suppose to get through all those firebenders? Just in case you haven't noticed they have fire!"

"Honestly," He sighed, "I have no idea, and why must you be so sarcastic? I thought you agreed to help."

"Oh," Suki said resting her head against Sokka's shoulder. "It's the sunset, lets watch it together."

Sokka arched a brow wondering how she always managed to change the subject. He thought he'd give it a try. "Suki, do you like me? Or are you just being friendly? Because I've-," He trailed off rambling until Suki kissed him gently on his lips. Her warmth overcame him; he couldn't help but kiss back, she caressed his cheek, and he held her small hands in his. He kissed her cheek, and she looked at him bewildered.

"Sokka, you are too weird." Suki said dazed.

Sokka smiled, thinking about the time she went into the bathroom with him, and how she always changed the subject in their conversations. "It was from the first time we kissed, or you kissed me. Remember?"

Suki laughed, recalling Sokka's weird face when she kissed his cheek, whilst the firebenders where attacking Kiyoshi Island. His cheeks turned red, visible through the thick layer of makeup.

"What are you laughing about? I thought this was suppose to be a special moment."

She smiled, and kissed him on his cheek.

"No, Suki, you are the weird one."

Katara slowly opened her eyes, as her vision became clear. She felt an oversized-bandage that covered the area where she was bleeding, and she sat up almost abruptly. "Aang?" Sweat prickled down her forehead, "Could this be a dream?" She breathed heavily reminiscing her visit in Aang's cell.

"You're awake. Great." Zuko awoke from his rest from her upheaval. His arms lay on her legs, as he stayed sitting from his odd position. He yawned, standing up and walked over to his table where his dagger stood. He turned around and glared at her. "What exactly were you thinking!"

Katara shot up with anger, "You monster! How could you beat a child? Do you know what your men are doing?" Katara stood up to face him, without waiting for a response, "He's hurt, and he's dying."

Zuko smiled, "He isn't a child; he's one-hundred and twelve."

She growled and clenched her teeth, "You had your way with me, and you've taken the liberty to beating a poor defend less child. What do you want?"

Zuko grimaced, hearing the words 'you had your way with me'. "I didn't have my way with you!"

"So raping isn't having your way with me, so what exactly is?"

"It's call making love, it isn't sex either, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Zuko said whispering in her ear and touching her arm, "I know you liked it."

Katara blushed, remembering how he'd kiss her neck and how his hands touching her skin made her tremble. He was sweet to her and treated her as if he loved her, if anything he didn't have his way with her because she stayed enjoying every minute. She slapped herself mentally, _how could I be thinking like this, he raped me… and Aang…_

Katara backed away, pushing his hand from her arm. "Don't you dare touch me you…you Egotistical Philander!"

Zuko laughed at her choice of words, walking towards the bed and sitting down.

"What are you going to do with Aang?" She asked dreading the answer.

He sighed, "We're heading towards the Fire Nation to redeem my honor; I am nothing but a banished prince, and bringing home the Avatar will not only redeem my honor, but it would end this dreadful war."

"Dreadful war? The Fire Nation has done that! How is bringing the Avatar going to end this war?"

"Nations will be at the Fire Nation's command, and not one nation will fight back when there is no hope." Zuko said, his voiced cracked. "And soon I will be king."

"Have you thought of the Earth Nation and Water Nation fighting back, together? And what use would it be to your father if you bring an Avatar that is dead? How could he believe you, a banished prince?"

Zuko frowned, his face became pale, and then he said, giving much thought, "I will tend to this Avatar."

"He also needs a bath and some blankets when he sleeps, some food most importantly." Katara said, "Besides, it is a long trip to the Fire Nation, anything can happen." Zuko left after she said that, and she smiled to herself. She knew Aang was strong enough; he was the Avatar, after all.


End file.
